The present invention relates generally to a digital display apparatus and more particularly to a unique apparatus which allows the change of numerical digits manually and in a quicker and less costly manner than previously known.
As is well known, the selling of certain commodities and goods, such as gasoline and cigarettes, necessitates frequent changing of the signs displaying the price to the public. At the present time, this is most frequently effected by the changing of plates bearing numerals or the numerals themselves, which is time consuming and requires the storage and handling of a large number of plates. Alternatively, in some cases, electronic digital displays are used, but these are extremely costly.
One object of the present invention is to provide a digital display apparatus which is of simple mechanical construction. Another object of the invention is to overcome the disadvantages referred to above with known gasoline, cigarette and other commodity price signs. A still further object of the invention is to provide a price sign which is less expensive than price signs presently being used, has fewer removable parts and pieces, is reliable and efficient, is easy to operate, and is capable of being used by persons of all skills and education.
The present inventive digital display apparatus comprises a board or backing member having one or more seven-element object displays (e.g., numerals) marked thereon and a flap or shield for each element of each of the object displays. Each of the flaps is pivotable from a first position in which the associated element is uncovered and exposed, and to a second position in which the associated element is covered. With this arrangement, selective pivoting movement of the individual flaps enables the elements to form and display any required digit (from 0 to 9).